Kunoichi se escribe como Mujer
by Una Usuaria
Summary: No acostumbro pelear con mujeres porque yo defiendo la feminidad, protejo la integridad de aquellas que son mis iguales. ¡No me gusta pelear contigo! Piensa Tsukuyo en una pelea cotidiana con Saachan que ya la esta hartando. Porque al final ambas son amigas y son mujeres. Amistad/consuelo/ un poco feminista este fic. (OneShot)


**Lo prometido es deuda. Este fic es especial porque mujeres empoderadoras. Les sorprenderá saber el contexto psicológico de estos dos personajes empoderados en muchos de los sentidos dentro de una época condicionada por hombres, pero más fuerte que ahora. Este es sólo un contexto quizá no una historia como tal. Pero los sentimientos y pensamientos de las dos son muy profundos y representan a las mujeres.**

 **Por el día internacional de la Mujer este fic.**

 **Escrito en segunda persona. Narrado por Tsukuyo.**

 **Al final hago anotaciones sobre Kunoichi para que sepan el poder de estas dos mujeres que me gustan mucho. Aunque Tsukuyo sorry, no me gusta con Gin, es demasiado mujer y Saachan la siento a la par.**

 **Advertencia:** _Ninguna, mucha amistad y estuve a nada de hacer yuri jajaja es fácil con ellas dos_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de su respectivo autor._

 **-o-**

 **Kunoichi se escribe como Mujer**

 _"Hoy como ayer,_

 _las mujeres deben negarse a ser sumisas y crédulas,_

 _pues el disimulo no puede servir a la verdad"._

 _(Germaine Greer)_

Cuantas veces han sido… no llevo la cuenta pero ya quiero parar. Esto no nos lleva a nada. No acostumbro pelear con mujeres porque yo defiendo la feminidad, protejo la integridad de aquellas que son mis iguales. ¡No me gusta pelear contigo! Pero insistes, de nuevo, una y otra vez en retarme y obligarme a responder tus tan bien atinados ataques.

Eres una asesina.

Y aun así, no me golpeas con toda tu fuerza. Conoces los límites, tampoco quieres lastimarme, aunque sientes celos, coraje. ¡Son tus fantasmas! Dices cosas sin sentido, yo jamás he coqueteado con él, él ni siquiera me ve como mujer. Aunque tampoco es nada tuyo, lo tratas como pertenecía, no es un objeto, es un hombre. Además, me ha llamado amargada, fría y no dudo que el imbécil crea que soy frígida. Aunque te haya explicado miles de veces que yo no peleo con mujeres y mucho menos por un hombre, continúas haciendo esto…

Las primeras veces pensé que era parte de tu diversión, querías entrenar un poco y por supuesto también yo. Nunca había conocido a una mujer de mi nivel, a mi altura. ¡Una perra! Así es como me llamaste cuando me conociste por primera vez.

Después, comenzaste a visitarme frecuentemente para charlar, creí que te sentías sola y necesitabas una amiga. Quería sanar esa soledad en tu mirada, porque conozco ese sentimiento. Sanar mujeres es parte de mi trabajo y ya lo he tomado como un arte. E independientemente de lo que sintiéramos, aprendimos a dejar de lado ese sentimiento pero… no duro mucho. ¡Es que tienes mierda en la cabeza!

De nuevo volvimos a caer en esa riña estúpida de quien es mejor, de a quien prefiere, de quien ha estado con él en la cama, que si a me ha manoseado, que a ti te salvó la vida, que yo lo envuelvo con tretas sexuales, que tú te has casado con él…

No me gusta pelear contigo. Porque… Sarutobi.

Te admiro, nunca lo diré abiertamente pero, te admiraré en secreto. Así es como funciono. Mis emociones las escondo porque no sé hacerlo de otra manera, así me enseñaron. Tú no lo sabes porque a diferencia de mí, creciste rodeada de privilegios y no tuviste la mala suerte de ocultar la parte más preciada de tu ser: la feminidad. No tuviste un maestro que te veía como creación y no como persona. Tus padres no te vendieron a un prostíbulo como carne. No, tú aprendiste a ser libre, vivir la vida sin prejuicios y sin vergüenza. No tienes miedos, aunque te sientes tan sola que das pena. A pesar de ello, puedes llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo sin temor a ser juzgada. No reprimes tus instintos. Actúas de forma tan natural que puedes gritar al mundo lo que sientes. Aunque tu efusividad y pasión incomoden a otros. Es tu naturaleza, eres una bella gacela, ágil y veloz.

Ahora sé porque te llaman "La mejor asesina del Oniwabanshuu".

― ¡Concéntrate Tsukky o te voy a hacer otra fea cicatriz en tu ya de por si horrible cara!― me gritas y yo esquivo el filo del kunai.

― Podría romperte las gafas, Sarutobi pero no soy tramposa…― respondo devolviendo el mismo movimiento.

Sonríes. De pronto te detienes y me miras con fijeza. Sabes que mi mente no está en la pelea, descubres que me estoy hartando.

― ¿Quieres descansar? Imagínate, si descansas en una pelea, no vas a aguantar muchos raounds con Gin-san, a él le gusta toda la noche y duro, contra el muro…

― Tengo técnicas más interesantes que el sexo rudo…

― ¿Magia sexual?… perra que eres, además eso no va con un hombre como él, se va a cansar de controlar el orgasmo.

Nunca entenderé como es que termino conversando guarradas con esta mujer. Debe ser su mente libre y abierta, aunque nadie creería que jamás ha estado con un hombre por su forma tan abierta de ver el mundo y la sexualidad. Comparable a una cortesana experta. Sarutobi sabe bien manejar su imaginación y cachondearía porque su cuerpo sigue siendo puro.

― Este bien, te daré un descanso… Dame algo de beber― me dijo caminando a una de las bancas.

Llame a una de mis chicas que estaba presente en la pelea, para ellas esto era entrenamiento, diversión y juego. Le pedí trajera dos botellas de agua. Sarutobi se acostó sobre la banca de manera, la oí jadear. Estaba cansada y cubrió sus ojos con el brazo. Su cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor y caía descuidado. Otra de las chicas me paso una toalla y le entregó otra a Sarutobi. Limpie mi frente y el cuello. Un entrenamiento absurdo pero ejercitado.

Al verla, recordé que ser Kunoichi nos hace literalmente hermanas, sin embargo, amabas seguimos caminos distintos.

Yo estoy encerrada en un santuario de mariposas y tú, eres esa ave que se negó a vivir en una jaula.

Libertad le llaman.

Mientras tú te dejas guiar por tu instinto a mí sólo me mueve el proteger a este grupo de desamparadas mujeres. Clavas los kunai en una víctima por mero trabajo, no por gusto o proteger algo. Eso te hace rebelde y fuera del estatus social que genera este siglo. Aunque sé que eres capaz de llegar lejos por cumplir tu misión y proteger lo que amas, aún más que yo. Por eso te admiro en silencio. Pienso en tu comportamiento honesto y cándido cuando él no está cerca. Es una pena que no dejes que esa linda joven salga a la luz porque prefieres ser la loca acosadora. A veces pecas de inocente, Sarutobi y de tonta.

Reconozco que cuando te conocí no daba ni un yen por ti. Quien diría que con ese aspecto de friki/ñoña tendrías tanto poder. Después de todo, en el pequeño mundo de Yoshiwara yo soy la líder, la reina y la mujer más fuerte que conocen. Yo empoderé ese título a base de fuerza y estrategia y pensé que con eso bastaba a para cuidar a las mujeres de Yoshiwara. Aunque en el fondo sabía que me faltaba mucho más que enseñarles, tenía miedo de convertirme en maestra.

― Hey Tsukky― me llamas despreocupadamente. Bebés de la botella que acaba de traer una de las ninjas ― Mira alrededor― me desconcierto pero obedezco y miro el cielo al igual que tú ― Vivimos en una época rodeada de hombres machos, dominantes. ― dices de pronto. ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? ― Nosotras no tenemos opinión, se nos escucha cuando les conviene… Y sólo nos usan, para matar, buscar información, seducir hombres y más bajezas que ellos no se atreven a hacer. También para tener hijos y mandarlos a la guerra, también para tener sexo… ¿No crees que estemos adelantadas para nuestra época? Una mujer líder dentro de un prostíbulo es una amenaza. Una asesina de élite es un estorbo para sus propósitos.

Yo nunca fui a la escuela, pero en ese momento, escucharte fue como si me encontrara sola en una enorme y vacío salón de clases mientras tú dabas la clase más importante de mi vida. A pesar de hablar de un tema tan triste, sonreías. Mirabas el cielo azul, moviendo tus piernas, señalando el futuro.

― Un día, las Kunoichi seremos admiradas. Vamos a dejar una huella en este mundo… Eso decía mi maestro. Tal vez estemos en los libros de historia. ¿No sería lindo?"

― Una kunoichi que defiende un prostíbulo no creo que sea el mejor ejemplo para las generaciones futuras y mucho menos una asesina letal.

― Pues… Desperdician su verdadero potencial…― apareció Hinowa en compañía de Seita― Pensé que nunca dejarían de pelear.

Ambas nos miramos. Vuelves a reír como si hubieran dicho una broma, una travesura.

― Además de discutir tonterías y no respetar las leyes patriarcales… Podrían unirse y enseñar muchas cosas a las mujeres. No se han dado cuenta pero ustedes representan a las mujeres más fuertes que conozco.

A ti parece que te daba lo mismo, tomabas de la botella de agua despreocupada. Yo continuaba pasando la toalla por la nuca para remover los restos de sudor. Pensé que lo que necesitábamos las dos era un baño y vapor, una buena botella de vino y nicotina para relajarme más. Escuchamos a Hinowa con calma.

― Cuando no están peleando por un hombre, son las guerreras más poderosas que conozco. Defienden sus ideales y a otras mujeres― decía Hinowa en medio de las dos.

Defender la feminidad era mi lema, aunque fuera paradójico por alejarme de ella. Sin embargo, tú Sarutobi eres demasiado femenina, una mujer completa porque ni siquiera tienes miedo de expresar tu sexualidad, aunque eres un poco retorcida, pero eso te hace mucho más hermosa y especial. Yo ni siquiera puedo confesarle a Gintoki que me gusta y tú… tú lo haces todo tiempo, sin temor a que te rechace otra vez. Cuando veo eso, quiero estrellarle su maldito permanente al suelo y golpearlo tantas veces hasta que se le olvide su nombre. Aunque tú nunca pareces sufrir por ello, no me gusta que te maltrate y por mucho que digan que te lo buscas es algo que no tolero. De cualquier manera no me involucro, son problemas de dos. Y Sarutobi eres plenamente consciente de la realidad y yo también.

― Vaya par de mujeres necias… ¿quieren ayudarme con la merienda? Después de una cansada pelea, deben tener hambre.

― Ella sólo sabe hacer natto― dije acomodando mi peinado.

― Al menos sé hacer algo, a ti se te quema el agua hirviendo.

Caminamos tras Hinowa a la cocina. Seita reía por nuestra discusión absurda. Limpias tus gafas empañadas y puedo ver tus ojos con claridad, están húmedos. Quiero decir algo, algo amable para que no llores. No puedo hacerlo porque no sé, además mis ojos están borrosos, algo impide que mire el pasillo a la cocina. La voz de Hinowa se escucha lejana. Quiero hacer algo para que no llores porque si no lo hago lloraré yo y entonces vamos a inundar Yoshiwara.

Nunca sabré la fórmula para la espontaneidad, tampoco para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que una amiga se sienta bien. No soy buena con las palabras ni con mis sentimientos. Para eso eres experta. Experta en la efusividad y los abrazos. Siento el calor de tus brazos en alrededor de mi cuello y es inevitable detener la corriente en mis ojos.

― Tsukky, seamos amigas siempre, pase lo que pase… gane quien gane. Porque me has enseñado que entre mujeres no debemos pelear, debemos estar unidas.

De nuevo se vuelve a quedar en blanco mi mente. No sé qué hacer o decir, mi cuerpo no reacciona, sólo late mi corazón muy rápido y sigo llorando. Te alejas de mí y me miras con esos enormes ojos vivarachos que han espiado al hombre que amamos. Pienso que eres una pervertida pero también me gustaría saber que has visto. Limpias mis lágrimas con uno de tus dedos. Sonríes enormemente, como él te ha enseñado.

― Eso es la verdadera feminidad… no tú cara o tus enormes tetas. Así que no importa cuántas veces sigas huyendo de ser mujer… lo llevas en el alma y allá abajo.

No pude golpearla por su atrevimiento, sonreí tímidamente hecha un tomate. Esa facilidad que tiene ella para pasar de un momento emotivo a uno cómico es algo que pocos reconocen. El corazón de Sarutobi aunque roto, está lleno de un montón de cosas locas, como el mío.

Su abrazó es tan calado e intenso que me contagia y la imitó. Dejamos de escuchar a Hinowa, la risa de Seita. Se apagó la luz del Sol, no hubo más cuchicheo del Hyakka mucho menos estaba la presencia, el recuerdo de ese hombre que siempre se interpone entre nuestra amistad.

 **-o-**

 **Me parece interesante hacer esta observación para quien no sepa:**

 **Kunoichi:** _a palabra Kunoichi, tiene su nacimiento en el simbolismo de las partes que forman el signo específico para mujer. El hombre tiene 9 orificios, mientras que las mujeres tienen uno más, la vagina. Parece ser que por esta razón las mujeres Ninja fueron llamadas Ku no Ichi (9 de 1). ;) en la actualidad, Mujer se escribe con el mismo kanji que Kunoichi. Interesante, ¿verdad?_

 **Cualquier cosa comentario, aclaración, queja… ya saben.**

 **Gracias por leer un abrazo.**


End file.
